


Fairy Tail Gamer Au

by KinkyFan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Absorption, Furry, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFan/pseuds/KinkyFan
Summary: After your death you become Makarov's son in Fairy Tail. The story will changed based on Akira's choices resulting in a different ending.
Relationships: Zancrow (Fairy Tail)/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Gamer Au

Hello welcome to the AFTERLIFE after your recent accident you have DIED.

As is customary with all DEATHS your life has been EXAMINED by GOD and determined to neutral so to judge your residency you will now be TESTED.

Due to your past life spent watching anime and playing video games your test will test your morality in an anime where you will experience it as a video game.

Your Actions will be used to Judge you.

Due to your future potential you will be balanced by being gay to avoid you passing on your potential to your children.

ERROR

Due to unforeseen force you will now be sent into the anime: FAIRY TAIL

The following options have also been locked: NAME, AGE, and PERKS

Name: Akira Dreyar

Age: 0

Gender: Male

Hair color: Pale Blond

Eye Color: Green-Right, Blue-Left

Perks: Blessing of Mavis, Zeref Guidance, Unstable Magic, Gay, and Son of Makarov

Please Choice a Magic:

Mimic: The ability to copy any magic you see how successful the magic is being based on the user’s affinity and talent with the magic. X

Illusion Magic: Use your magic to trick your foes into believing your illusions as reality. O

Death Magic: You have the ability to kill your enemy with a shock-wave of dark energy. O

Giant Magic: Ability to grow to immense size at the cost of magic and fat reserves. O

Are you sure?

Yes

Current stats

Level:0

Strength:0

Endurance:0

Dexterity:0

Intelligence:0

Wisdom:0

Luck:0

Charisma:0

Perk points:0

Class: Not available

Morality: Neutral-0 Paragon, 0 Renegade

With no other selections to make you will now be generated into the world.

Makarov as opening the guild door to go shopping for supplies for the guild when at the door entrance was a baby in a basket. Interested, Makarov approached and saw a letter on top of the basket. It was sealed with a Fairy Tail emblem seeing the seal Makarov opened the letter and sweat dropped.

Dear Makarov,

I have stolen a lost soul from the heavens bringing them into this world. To give it form I used you the guild master’s DNA to make a body for the soul. I believe the child has the potential to change the fate of the world so I leave it to you to raise him for that task.

Sincerest Apologies,

Mavis Vermillion 1st Guildmaster

Makarov groaned at the 1st decision but knew there was no use arguing with a ghost he would just have to become a father once again at least now Laxus now had a playmate. Makarov just hoped he wasn’t to old to raise him maybe there was someone who would be willing to take a babysitting job. As he entered the guild, he was greeted by Guildarts who seeing the baby burst into tears. “Man, Guildmaster as old as you are still adding life into this world,” joked Guildarts. “Watch it, one day you will add someone to this world and see how great being a parent is,” counter Makarov. “As if, there is too many great women out there for me to settle down to raise a child,” dismissed Guildarts walking out with the city making way for him. “Now what to call you,” questioned Makarov noticing a necklace with a pendent with the name Akira. Makarov figure that name was good enough for his ward he just hoped that he wasn’t the first of many more orphans.

Perks:

Blessing of Mavis: All magic learned at a 200% rate

Zeref’s Guidance: All paths in Black Magic unlocked at no cost.

Unstable Magic: During great times need or danger magic may evolve with chance of mutation.

Gay: you only have interest in Men so Women will feel more at ease with you. Makes children extremely hard to have.

Son of Makarov: Makes gaining reputation with other guild members easier and gain 100% boost.

Reputation:

Makarov: 5000/8000 Status: Son

Laxus: 5000/10000 Status: Brother

Ivan: -5000/8000 Status: Abomination

Guildarts: 1000/10000 Status: Son of Makarov

Mavis: ?/8000 Status: Hope

Zeref: 500/10000 Status: Interesting


	2. Level 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira gets settled into the guild.

**Fairy Tail AU: Chapter 2 LEVEL 0**

Makarov awoke to knocking at the Guild Entrance opening the double doors to see a crowd gathered. His old Team (Bob, Rob, Goldmine, Porlyusica, and Yajima) had all come to his door to see his “son” with Bob in particular upset on how he wasn’t told. Makarov could never hide anything from him with his Phasing Magic making any of his relationships open. Porlyusica was disgusted at how disgusting human were to have babies at such an old age with Goldmine complementing the old master on his **manly** actions. Rob was happy for this magical world to bless Makarov with another child. Yajima finally walked up to the baby pulling out a device pricking the young child’s finger. With the magic gathered he proceeded toward Makarov to scan his magic as well. With both of their magic gather the device displayed two strands of magic. As the device processed the magic it suddenly glowed green. “Well according to the Magic analyzer this child is your Makarov,” stated Yajima to Makarov’s dismay.

The rest of Team Makarov was overjoyed that the mysterious child from an ominous mother was Makarov’s child. “So, Makarov have you thought of a name for the child,” asked Yajima. “Well yes I believe Akira will make a fine name for my son,” answered Makarov. With a name having been revealed the baby shower began in earnest with many guests coming bearing gifts for the new child whom appear from nowhere. Bob brought an angel onesie to Makarov’s slight dismay. Rob brought a prism that reflects the user’s magical nature with Makarov’s being electric yellow and Akira’s being a pale yellow. Goldmine brought a western hat to which Akira nibbled on. Porlyusica brought a collection of books to everyone’s confusion to which she explained to make sure Akira didn’t end up as stupid and stubborn as Makarov. Yajima brought a bracelet with pretty stones that the baby looked at with fascination. Laxus brought his stuffed bear giving it to his uncle saying Akira was the baby of the house now. Finally, Ivan created a Shikigami to keep an eye on his “brother.”

**That Night**

Akira was asleep as someone entered his room giving him a kiss on the head before disappearing in a burst of fairy glitter.

**Update!**

**You have obtained a piece Lumen Histoire**

**Gained the ability to SAVE**

**Due to unforeseen complications customization disabled to compensate 5 Stat Points will now be awarded.**

**Current Stats**

**Level: 0**

**Strength: 0**

**Dexterity: 0**

**Endurance: 0**

**Intelligence: 0**

**Wisdom: 0**

**Luck: 0**

**Charisma: 0**

**Unused Stat Points: 5**

Ok. What the hell is the Lumen Histoire? At least I got 5 STAT points out of it so what build to got for? Well it might be clique but Intelligence build is one the series don’t have so let’s put 1 in Intelligence, Luck, Charm, Dex, and Wisdom. Damn I wish I didn’t drop the series to be fair the filler was too much for me at the time and now I’m paying for it now. All I can do now is prepare for the worst and hope for the best now I know that Zeref, Achnologia, and Irene are OP from glancing at spoilers but know nothing else. Now since this game decided to make me Gay all the females of the series are off limits damn it even Levi was hot dear God don’t let me be a slut for Gray. Ok first things first I need to get strong in let’s see Laxus looked 5 so I have a good 18 years dear God I’m Gray’s age. Ok please don’t let me simp for Gray.

As the baby stirred in his sleep Ivan watch through his Shikigami this baby needed to go he was going to be the next Guildmaster he just needed to wait for the right moment. Makarov was leading the last of his guest out as Laxus approached him, “Grandpa now that there’s a new baby will you no longer love me?” “Of course, not Laxus love is like magic it’s something that is always there you might not always feel it but if you ever need it just call for it and it will be there,” responded Makarov sagely. Makarov had a lot of love for everyone but he was going to need help raising Akira he was going to need to see if any of the guild members were up for the task. Before that he needed to visit the first in the secret room. “Mavis you have given me a great gift I just hope I can live up to the hope you have for our child,” said to the Master frozen in crystal.

The next day an eager Enno answered the continuous quest Makarov posted requiring she babysit Akira during active guild hours. Makarov was going to need to give up on his drinking he couldn’t afford to pay extra. Enno was overjoyed saying this would be great practice for when she had a child of her own. Makarov understood seeing her eye Macao it was good that she wanted to practice being a mother before marriage. Hopefully they will tie the knot soon. Laxus was really interested in his “little brother” with Ivan surprisingly allowing for them to interact Akira was after all a rival for next guild master. Ivan meanwhile was no where to be seen apparently on a mission he didn’t trust that all he could do was hope nothing that couldn’t be fixed.

Akira awoke to the sight of two boobs against him as a mysterious woman was rocking him apparently his restless thoughts translated to him being restless. To bad he was gay now or else this would be a very pleasant sight his thoughts were interrupted with Laxus. Apparently Laxus was really fond of him that was fine there were worse siblings than him and maybe he could change fate to make him less of an asshole. Enno allowed Laxus to hold me resulting in … **+500 Rep** wow being a baby is great for Reputation all I need to do is not constantly cry and I bet everyone will see me as a little angel. I wonder when I can start getting Experience in most fictions it isn’t for a while…

**Current Stats**

**Strength: 0**

**Dexterity: 1**

**Endurance: 0**

**Intelligence: 1**

**Wisdom: 1**

**Luck: 1**

**Charisma: 1**

**Reputation**

**Laxus: 5500 (Brother)**


	3. Early Levels

**Fairy Tail Chapter 3: Early Levels**

Akira awoke to another day in the guild the members were always a lively bunch should he have had been a regular baby he would have minded the constant noise but he didn’t. It bothered Makarov how quiet of a child he was all always looking around with his eyes. Those eyes weren’t filled with boredom for entertainment or blank looks but rather had intelligence behind them. He might be his child but he certainly had his mother’s intelligence if records of the first were accurate. If they were this child was filled with aptitude for magic that needed to be nursed. Ivan was very frustrated this child just a year old was being troublesome, his pet Shikigami was hard pressed to stay hidden. No matter where in and outside of the child’s vision it hid the child’s eyes always seemed to find where it was hiding. This was no issue while he was a baby but if this continued it would be impossible for him to monitor him in the future.

**Level Up**

**Magic Detection Level 10**

**You have a 10% chance of seeing something magical outside of your view per Minute.**

**Crawling Level 10**

**The Ability to move on all fours as a bipedal. Can crawl 10 feet per minute.**

**Observation Level 10**

**Your ability to see a Person/ Items stat in relation to your Observation Level can Examine Common and Uncommon Objects. Can also Examine a Person who within 10 Levels of you.**

**Help**

**Despite Skill Level Ups your Level is based on personal experience to maintain Player Balance.**

Ok this was getting too boring I was trying to not be too extraordinary to keep attention low but this was too slow for me. When do babies learn to walk again? I was shaken from my thoughts as a conversation outside my room caught my ear. “Ivan the child is not slow! Just because has hasn’t begun to walk yet doesn’t mean he’s stupid.” Well that’s my que I though. I began to crawl to stretch myself before I pushed myself up onto my two feet. I took my first step before falling. I let out a little cry before pulling myself up to attempt to walk again this time taking a step and a message appeared.

**New Skill Learned**

**Walking Level 1:**

**You can now walk 1 foot per minute.**

The door opened revealing my brother and father. Makarov having a smug grin at his son’s first steps and Ivan a sneer at being proven wrong. “Ok maybe your right but I still insist on taking him with me and Laxus on our trip,” said Ivan to Makarov. “What for?” asked Makarov. “To see your son’s potential, we don’t want another magicless in the family do you,” asked Ivan clearly hitting a chord with his father. “Laxus do you promise to take care of your “Brother,”” ask Makarov to his grandson. “I promise Grandpa nothing bad will happen with his big bro to take care of him,” replied the happy Laxus. Makarov satisfied with the answer gave his blessing letting the duo pack for their trip to a foreign Magic research station. With the two gone he zeroed in on the Shikigami and tearing it up before turning to his son. “Akira, I don’t know what Ivan has planed I just hope this is enough to keep you safe,” said Makarov placing a hand on his son’s eye channeling Light Magic. Akira watched the magic flow from his father into him filling his eye with light.

**Alert!**

**Protection Magic Placed:**

**Fairy Circle: Light magic that will protect the user from harm at the cost of making time pass in a pocket dimension till the magic attack dispels.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave ideas for which stats you think Akira should grow.


	4. Lacrima

**Fairy Tail Chapter 4: Lacrima**

Laxus was having a fun time with his brother on the train his brother Akira was looking around while still holding his hand. It was a big responsibility for the 7-year-old to watch his 2-year-old brother but Laxus was determined to not let anything happen to him. Ivan watched his son in veiled disgust he was caring for the one who stood between him and his inheritance but not for long. His friend Brain was going to make sure that the child wouldn’t become a problem…

Soon enough the group arrived at a large laboratory Laxus seeing his brother’s fear reassured him. “Don’t worry little brother this place is run by brain an important magic guy from the people grandpa is always fighting with,” said Laxus to me but I wasn’t buying it. I knew this place from the anime Brain experimented on kids here and he was going to be one of them. Ivan wasted no time picking me up and rushing Laxus into the building we were greeted by Brain the one behind so much pain in the series. Here I was face-to-face with him just a toddler at his mercy I just hoped the spell kept me safe. We were led to a playroom for me to wait in while Brain looked at Laxus I didn’t trust the scenario but had little choice. After a while I began to heard Laxus scream I began to cry throwing a fit as I did the door opened and a boy my age entered. He had black hair and was pale when my eyes connected to his I felt a sense of drowsiness. This was Midnight even as a child he had this effect on people I needed to not look at him. Midnight curious walked closer wondering why this child wasn’t asleep yet most kids were out by now.

“Why aren’t you asleep,” Midnight asked in a ghostly voice. “I don’t know but as soon as I looked, I felt sleepy,” I answered. “Daddy will get mad if you don’t fall asleep,” Midnight said scared. “I’m scared too,” I whispered. “Don’t worry I’ll make your dream a good one if you just look at me,” said Midnight. “Only if you promise to be my friend,” I said knowing there was really no other positive outcome. “Ok now look,” said Midnight as looked into his beautiful eyes so deep and full of life it made me feel bad what he would turn into in the future. I feel into a deep sleep but before I did, I got some notifications.

**Alert!**

**Learned new Magic: Hypnosis**

**Morality increased Paragon 5**

**Relationship Shift**

**Midnight: 2500/10000 Friend**

My dream was a pleasant one if a bit weird. I was in the playroom with Midnight I looked him in the eyes and fond I didn’t feel sleepy. He giggled and lead me to where the toys were where we played with blocks and dolls it really was a weird experience. I awoke to intense pain as I felt something enter me from my forehead. I felt a surge of magic flow through my body as I fell asleep again. Soon enough I awoke again in the guild hall to the sound of Makarov and Ivan fighting. I got out of bed very weak but determine to heard. “How could you Ivan he’s just 2 years old.” “We needed to be sure he had magical potential this is one of the sure ways to see.” “I don’t care if he has magic or not, I love him and Laxus regardless whom you let them put a Lacrima into.” “He showed no signs of having magic I need to ensure my bloodline.” “Did you ever ask for his thoughts?” “That doesn’t matter he’ll thank me when I’m older.” “What about Akira did you ask him and what did you try to put into him?” “Nothing your spell made sure of that.” “If that’s your true thought’s I have no choice.” “What old man.” “Akira is going to be sent away to where you can’t touch him.” I felt sadness I was going to be sent away from Laxus and the guild. To be fair its not like I can do anything in my current shape but still I needed to get stronger. No matter what happens next I need to get stronger.

**Alert!**

**Quest Oberon!**

**Requirements: become strong enough that people outside of the guild respect your strength.**

**Rewards: Title: Oberon: King of the Fairies**

**Reputation: 1000 everyone outside of guild**

**2500 everyone inside of guild**

**ACCEPT (Y/N)**

**Yes!**

My course is now set I need to get stronger. I opened the door the door and proceed to waddle down the stairs there I saw a mirror. As I looked into it I saw a burn on my forehead and got a headache.

**Alert!**

**Lacrima shards: Type: Mental**

**Effect: Mental capacity increased.**

**Learn Mental Magic through Books**

I reached up to feel my head again and felt the scar shift and looked again to see my burn shift to a fairy tail guild mark. Looking behind myself in the mirror I saw Mavis behind me smiling. I looked behind me to see no one I looked back into the mirror to see Mavis holding a finger to her mouth signaling me to be quiet. As I was smiling in the mirror, I heard a door open revealing Laxus who when he saw me ran down the stairs. He gave me a big hug and attracted the attention of the two men. Makarov smiled seeing the events hadn’t changed either of us Laxus still loved his brother and I was still an explorative wondering child. His thoughts were interrupted by Ivan who went up to Akira it took little to see why. Akira’s burn was gone replaced by the guilds mark any doubt of Akira’s magic was mute. Mavis herself seemly has given Akira her blessing. Ivan frustrated simply left eyes filled with fury promising harm. Makarov needed to get his son to safety only one person could give his son that Yajima, Magic Council Member.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment on what stats you want to see grow.


End file.
